Talk:Liset/@comment-4013467-20140712164523
Having Lisets and Tenno Ships feel like over kill. If we could have a docking bay in every dojo where all memembers can dock their Lisets it would make much better use fo the dojo. Maybe it could be like a massive dry cleaner style hanger where Tenno come in and request their Liset. A huge mechanical arm picks it off the wall of the hanger and brings it up to you. OR a zipline that you ride to your Liset. The inside of the Liset itself should contain all your weapons, frames, sentinels and what not in like a huge walk in closet. Your clan dojo has to be stationed at a specific planet making all access to that planet open. Clan's in your alliance can be stationed in other planets making those accessible as well. Any planet that your alliance doesn't have a dojo stationed at will require a simple calibrated credit tax (0.1% ?) for transporting and docking your Liset which you pay once for you entire stay at the planet. Dojo stationing rights should be challengable and clans can invade dojos at a price. Initiating an invasion will require the deployment of worm hole bridge or whatnot to funnel supplies to combat. If you defeat the clan you get stationing rights on that planet and get to take 1% of the credits of all Clan members and 10% of Clan vault as a victory tax. If you're beat back you pay an equal penalty tax and now the worm hole bridge you deployed can be used against you and the Clan you just attacked will have a free chance to attck you (without deploying a bridge, using your own). There will be a homefield advantage as traps can be set throughout your own dojo to defend it against invaders. Clans get a record of wins/defeats that starts at zero and goes up and down with each invasion. For example Clan A (rank 0) succesfully invades another Clan and becomes (rank 1) and gets a perk. The perks can be rare clan mods emailed to all members when an invasion is won or repelled, a victor's skin, a 24 hour xp boost, etc.If you are defeated once afterwards you go back down to rank 0. If you are defeated 20 times again you just stay at rank 0 so new clans and weak clans have nothing to lose against bigger stronger clans that have everythign to lose. A result of this could be that dojos stationed at a planet with 24hour orokin reactor alerts will get a huge influx of credits form foreign Liset dockings and massive attempts at invasion from envious Clans. Also with multiple dojos stationed at a planet you can have your pick of wich dojo you'd like to throw you lot in with. Foreign Liset jockeys can buy from your Tenno research lab at higher prices or something like that. Of course a complete over haul of the ingame economy will be needed to support this. Just an idea.